La Promesse
by Sakisha
Summary: Quelque mots échangés un soir d'hiver dans un petit hôtel à flanc de montagne. Une promesse, un cadeau, une étreinte. Un serment gravé à jamais dans son coeur. Il voudrait savoir maintenant... Cross/Allen.


Helloooo tout le monde ! Bon, excusez-moi ! Frappez-pas ! J'ai été très peu présente, je sais. Frappez-pas. Et ce n'est malheureusement pas pour poster la suite de "Néron" que je reviens mais...(laissez-moi finir avant de frapper !!!) pour compenser c'est un Cross/Allen ! Je sais que certaines apprécierons ! (ou du moins j'espère que cela m'évitera le lynchage).

**Titre :** La Promesse (waaaaah ce que c'est recherché)

**Rated :** T (on change pas, c'est du yaoi donc je le classe toujours là)

**Disclaimer :** Ben...les persos sont toujours pas à moi. (sauf Cross, ça va de soi ! XD)

Bref, je reviens en force (ou pas) avec une petite fic de saison qui est légèrement triste mais aussi assez mignonne (du moins c'était le but)(mais me connaissant ça a du foirer).

(frappez-pas encore !)(non, non, non, soyez patientes)

Pour ce qui est de Néron j'ai quasi terminé le chapitre 4 et le posterais le plus vite possible ! Je vous le promet ! /s'incline/

Et pour ce qui est de toi, Tsuki-sempai, si tu passe par ici, sache que je travaille toujours sur ma fic de Bleach (en cours de français et philo ! XD )(mais ça va douceeeeemeeennnnt) ! ^^

Voilà. Vous pouvez frapper. T___T

* * *

Lorsqu'ils voyageaient ensembles, il arrivait parfois à Allen d'avoir de très gros coup de blues. Il déprimait en repensant à Mana et à sa vie qui lui semblait pourrie. Dans ces moments, il en venait presque à regretter de s'en être sortit vivant. Il regrettait de suivre son Maître partout pour n'avoir en retour que des commentaires mécontents et des réclamations.

Ce dernier ignorait royalement les crises de déprime de son disciple. S'il voulait se faire du mal c'était son problème. Lui, il trouvait cela ridicule. On ne devenait pas plus fort en se replongeant dans ses cauchemars, ni en se lamentant sur son sort, il en savait quelque chose. Alors il le laissait, en espérant intérieurement qu'il finisse par s'en rendre compte tour seul.

..oOo.

Ce soir de décembre enneigé, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit hôtel à flanc de montagne. Allen ne disait mot, perdu parmi ses pensées et ses fantômes.

Le maréchal, étalé de tout son long dans un gros fauteuil deux places au coin du feu, soupira. Ils étaient si bien installés et il trouvait encore le moyen de déprimer. Pfff…irrécupérable ce gamin ! En plus il ne lui avait plus rien demandé depuis deux jours (sauf les trois bouteilles de vins qu'il était en train de vider mais ça, ça comptait pas !). Il aurait du être content !

Il décida une fois de plus de l'ignorer en espérant qu'il s'arrêterait bientôt de soupirer.

Il échoua lamentablement. Il craqua au vingt-deuxième soupir désespéré.

- Allen !!! s'exclama-t-il avec agacement.

Le jeune garçon sursauta si fort qu'il glissa du rebord de la fenêtre auquel il était appuyé et s'étala par terre avec fracas.

- Je te préviens, si tu abîme le plancher, c'est toi qui payeras ! ajouta l'homme de plus en plus énervé.

- O…oui ! Pardonnez-moi !

- Pfff, j'te jure ! râla le maréchal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez, Maître ?

- Viens ici ! dit-il en lui désignant le la place libre à côté de lui.

Etonné, que son Maître se soit adressé à lui pour autre chose qu'un ordre (quoique c'en était un en fait), il s'avança et s'assit timidement aux côtés de son mentor.

Ce dernier ne pipa mot, et Allen ne le regardait pas – se focalisant sur les flammes du foyer devant lui.

S'ensuivit un long silence gêné pour le plus jeune, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce que son Maître voulait.

Après plusieurs minutes, il parla enfin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ Allen ?

- Qu…quoi ?

- Fais pas l'imbécile, tu veux. J'ai pas assez de patience ce soir.

- Je…je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Maître.

- ……ah non ?

- N…non ! assura-t-il en commençant paniquer intérieurement.

- Et c'est quoi ça, alors ? demanda le maréchal en passant avec une étonnante douceur son doigt sous l'œil d'Allen.

Le disciple se sentit pâlir et voyant la larme au bout du doigt du maréchal. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait ! Il s'empressa de s'essuyer le visage, honteux.

- Ce…c'est rien du tout ! Je…

- « Tu » quoi ?

- ……

Le plus vieux soupira à son tour avec lassitude. Il se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux – les rejetant derrière son épaule au passage.

- Ecoute, Allen, tu es un grand garçon, alors tu dois arrêter de pleurnicher à chaque fois que t'as rien à faire. Si c'est l'inactivité qui te met dans cet état, je veux bien te filer deux ou trois corvée, moi !

- Je… ! C'est pas ça... !

- SI, c'est ça ! N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi, tu vas perdre !

Allen garda le silence, sachant très bien que c'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais su mentir à son Maître. Jamais. Ce dernier démasquait toujours ses mensonges.

- Allen…, poursuivit-il d'une voix un peu plus douce. Il faut que tu te ressaisisses, sinon tu vas t'enfoncer dans les ténèbres.

- …

- Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place. Et je ne veux pas avoir à te le répéter sans arrêt. Grandis un peu et prends-toi en main !

Le cœur du blandinet se serra à ces mots. Son Maître lui demandait-il d'oublier Mana et son passé ? D'oublier ses péchés ? Il se remit à sangloter à cette pensée.

- Hé ! Tu te fiche de moi ? demanda Cross en revoyant son disciple pleurnicher à nouveau.

- Je…snif…je suis désolé ! hoqueta-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Soupirant à nouveau, le maréchal hésita : allait-il le frapper ? Il en avait très très très envie. Et ça lui ferait un bien fou ! Et en plus, l'autre gamin arrêterait de couiner. D'une pierre deux coups ! Parfait, parfait.

…

Mais il décida que finalement, non. Ca n'allait faire du bien qu'à lui, et Allen déprimerait certainement encore plus. C'était pas franchement le but recherché… Pfff ! Les gosses, quelle plaie ! Il était censé faire quoi là ? Il allait pas passer la nuit à l'écouter déballer ses malheurs ! Fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse.

- Snif….snif…

Bon, en même temps, il semblait vraiment au bord du gouffre là. C'était pas la première fois, mais quand même... Il avait pas envie de le supporter toute la soirée. Et puis…honnêtement, ça lui faisait mal au cœur de le voir si désespéré. C'était qu'il était attendrissant ce gamin... Râh ! Voilà qu'il devenait gâteux.

De son côté, Allen se consumait de honte et de peur. Son Maître allait avoir une opinion encore plus mauvaise de lui ! Il allait certainement le punir de sa faiblesse. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était le pire. Le mépris ou la colère de son Maître ?

Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi elles coulaient… Peut-être à cause du jour qu'ils étaient ? De cette date qui lui rappelait sa solitude et ses péchés ?

Soudain, un mouvement à sa droite….

Une hésitation…

Puis une chaleur l'enveloppant…

En un instant sa peine disparu, remplacée par une surprise sans nom qui le laissa pantois.

Son Maître venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

……

C'était impossible !

Jamais son Maître ne ferait ça !

Il devait rêver !

Pourtant, la chaleur qui l'entourait lui prouvait le contraire. Son Maître le serrait fort contre lui, et lorsqu'Allen amorça un mouvement pour bouger et voir son visage, il l'étreignit plus fort pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Prisonnier de l'étau de ses bras, Allen décida (à grande peine) de remettre les questions pour plus tard et de profiter de cette étreinte. Il n'en aurait pas deux, il le savait. C'était une faveur que son mentor lui faisait. Il lui offrait ses bras pour se consoler.

Juste cette fois.

Le disciple se lova contre le torse puissant de son Maître et se laissa doucement aller dans cette douce (mais ferme en un peu maladroite) étreinte providentielle. Il laissa couler encore quelques larmes silencieuses et laissa le ressentiment le submerger. Toute sa tristesse et sa peine le prirent à la poitrine, lui donnant envie de crier. À la place, il se pressa un peu plus contre son Maître qui comprit le message et resserra son étreinte et l'intense chaleur qui l'enveloppa chassa peu à peu les ténèbres de son cœur.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Son Maître ne le lâchait pas. Bon, à vrai dire, il avait desserré son étreinte depuis longtemps, mais Allen se blottissait encore étroitement contre lui, cherchant la chaleur.

Il avait été très surpris. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les bras de son Maître pouvaient être aussi chauds. Si chauds et rassurants. C'était assez paradoxal, comparé à la crainte que pouvait lui inspirer le personnage.

Mais à l'intérieur de ces bras puissants, il se sentait en sécurité, à l'abri de tout. Comme si son Maître le protégeait du monde qui les entouraient. Comme si il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Et cette sensation lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne se l'aurait jamais avoué.

Pourtant, cet instant si particulier prit trop vite fin à son goût. Le maréchal fit un mouvement significatif, facilement traduisible par « Oh, c'est bon maintenant non ? Tu vas pas t'endormir contre moi, non plus !? ». Le disciple se détacha doucement du corps de son Maître et chercha le regard de ce dernier pour essayer (enfin) de comprendre la raison de ce….geste pour le moins inattendu.

Encore une fois il ne pu croiser le regard perçant de son mentor, celui-ci regardant fixement les flammes sur sa gauche et ses longs cheveux écarlates cachant une partie de son visage.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Allen n'osait rien dire, de peur de se faire engueuler avec un coup de pied en prime (« Qu'est-ce que tu ose ouvrir la bouche, stupide apprenti!!?? ») .

Puis il y eût cette phrase :

- Joyeux anniversaire abruti de disc-…Allen.

Allen écarquilla les yeux les yeux et n'arriva rien à répondre, tant il fut surpris. Son Maître s'en était tout de même souvenu !!!?

Il y eût un nouveau silence.

- Cesse de me fixer comme ça, crétin! On dirait un gros poisson !

Allen essaya de refermer un peu les yeux sans trop y parvenir. Il était en état de choc là. Pas possible. Son Maître s'était : 1) souvenu de son anniversaire. 2) lui avait fait un câlin. 3) l'avait appelé par son prénom. 4) euh….ne l'avait pas frappé. Il y avait de quoi être un peu perturbé.

- V..vous…vous…vous vous en êtes souvenu ?

- …..

Allen baissa la tête en rougissant. Il se sentait heureux. Bêtement heureux.

- Cesse de faire cette tête d'imbécile, j'ai pas de cadeau pour toi (non mais et puis quoi encore ?).

- Je…je…

-La ferme !

- O-oui

- ……..

- Maître, vous-

- Je vais te faire une faveur. Un bonus en quelque sorte ! le coupa-t-il.

- Un bonus ?

- Ouais. T'as le droit de me poser une question, et je te répondrai.

- Une…question ?

- Celle que tu veux. N'importe laquelle. Je m'engage à y répondre. Considère ça comme un cadeau.

Allen sourit devant ce présent visiblement improvisé à la minute. Cela ressemblait tellement à son Maître… Ce n'était pas grand-chose à première vue mais en fait… !

- N'importe laquelle !? s'exclama Allen en réalisant à quel point cette occasion était unique.

- T'emballe pas. Réfléchis bien. T'en auras pas deux.

- Quoi ?

- Profite de cette opportunité, en ne la gâche pas. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir. Lorsque tu seras sûr de toi, tu me la poseras. Pas avant.

-….

Le jeune garçon était resté silencieux. Il avait tant de questions à poser. Il en avait des dizaines. Et son Maître lui offrait d'en répondre à une seule ! Quelle arnaque ! Il avait bien calculé son coup. Si il posait une certaine question, d'autres s'ensuivraient automatiquement ou alors la réponse en générerait d'autres.

Sur le moment il avait trouvé ça vraiment méchant de la part de son Maître et avait même boudé pendant trois jours.

Avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte que c'était une manière comme une autre du maréchal pour le forcer à réfléchir. À « faire la part de ce qui est important et de ce qui ne l'est pas ». À « savoir quelles sont les réponses que l'on désire vraiment ». Ce qu'il lui avait forcé à assimiler. Ce qu'il lui avait enseigné. Discrètement.

Mais malgré les années, il n'avait pas trouvé de questions vraiment impératives et ne générant pas de suivantes, à poser.

..oOo.

Ce soir là, Allen était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Seul, dans sa nouvelle chambre de leur nouveau QG. Il repensait à cette promesse que son Maître lui avait faite.

Son Maître…..

Il avait disparu. Mort ? Enlevé ? Tout ce sang, partout….Même Timcampy n'avait pu le localiser. Cela ne prouvait-il donc pas qu'il ne vivait plus ? C'était finit. Bel est bien finit. Ils le disaient tous.

Il secoua la tête.

Non.

Non, son Maître n'était pas mort. Il ne mourra jamais. Pas de cette manière. Jamais. Et puis, il avait sa promesse à tenir.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en frissonnant. Un sentiment d'intense solitude rongeait son cœur. Son Maître… Il se rendait compte depuis sa disparition qu'il était la seule personne qui connaissait toute la vérité…sur lui…sur Mana… Et il était celui qui l'avait sortit du gouffre de la peur et de la tristesse dans lequel il s'était plongé après la mort de son père adoptif. Il était celui qui l'avait soutenu et formé. Il était celui qui avait su chasser ses démons d'une étreinte. Une simple étreinte.

Il ne lui en avait pas offert beaucoup. Trois à vrai dire. Une par nécessité, et deux autres par pitié. Ou alors était-ce de l'affection. Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ces bras si chauds lui manquaient. Ces bras protecteurs et rassurants. Ces bras si chaud…

...si chauds…

Ils chassaient les ténèbres de son cœur.

Ils repoussaient les doutes et les appréhensions.

Ils lui montraient qu'il n'était pas seul.

Ils lui prouvaient qu'il était vivant.

Ils l'aidaient à tenir ses résolutions.

Allen leva la tête, des larmes plein les yeux. Il essaya de les refouler mais n'y parvint pas. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à perdre son Maître. Pas lui ! Pas lui à qui il tenait tant malgré tout ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

Il avait suffit de trois étreintes. Trois malheureuses étreintes qui malgré leur fugacité, lui avaient prouvé que son Maître tenait à lui et qu'il tenait à son Maître. Jamais il ne se résoudrait à le perdre ! Jamais ! Il devait tenir sa promesse et répondre à sa question. Il savait laquelle à présent. Il était certain de vouloir la poser, c'était définitif.

Il la murmura dans un souffle en cette froide nuit d'automne.

- Maître…….ou êtes-vous ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

/depuis son lit d'hôpital/

Voilà, voilà, voilà. C'était ça. Ca...ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Une petite review me guérirais et me permettrais de poster rapidement "Néron chapter 4" vous savez ? ^^ Soyez généreux !!! Donnez pour les pauvres, les sans-abris et les fanficeuses ! /agite une petite boite verte avec marqué "reviews" dessus/

Merci beaucoup d'avoir tout lu ! Je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour la suite !

Cross : Parce qu'il y a une suite !?

Saki : Ben oui...de Néron. Tu te souviens de Néron pas vrai ?

Cross : ... me dis pas que tu vas encore faire la suite de ce torchon !?

Saki : Si.....pourquoi ? Il faut terminer ce que l'on a commencé, même si c'est un torchon tu sais ?

Cross : /dégaine/ Jugement !

Saki : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! QoQ


End file.
